Gabriela Dawson
|Last = |Appearances = 100 episodes (see below) |Actor = Monica Raymund}} Gabriela Casey (neé''' Dawson') is a Firefighter on Truck Co. 81 and the former Paramedic in Charge of Ambulance 61. She is the wife of Lt. Mathew Casey. She is one of the main characters of Chicago Fire. Biography Dawson tends to quickly lose her temper, a behavior regularly getting her in trouble with her hierarchy. During the first two seasons, Dawson was the Paramedic in Charge of Ambulance 61. In Season 2, she was accepted to the Chicago Fire Academy, where she initially failed her physical agility test by several seconds after spraining her ankle. While at the academy, she met Rebecca Jones. Dawson caught Jones cheating during a written examination and took a disliking to her. Jones eventually graduated from the academy and was assigned to Truck Co. 81 as a firefighter candidate. The two started to get along after Dawson discovered that Jones' father, a chief officer, was against her career choice and wanted her transferred to an administrative position. When Jones committed suicide, she left a letter to Dawson, who was deeply affected by it. After making a call, Casey is successful in getting Dawson readmitted to the academy to retake her physical agility test. In Season 3, she graduated from the academy and was assigned to Truck Co. 81 as a firefighter candidate. She completed her candidacy on 81, and then became a firefighter. After taking in her foster son, Louie in Season 5, she decided to transfer back to Ambo. She now serves on Ambo with Brett. She has one brother, Chicago PD Intelligence Unit detective Antonio Dawson. She co-owns a bar called "Molly's" with Christopher Herrmann, Otis and Leslie Shay. After saving the precedent owner from a fire in the bar, Herrmann came up with the idea of buying the business and looked for co-owners. Otis and Dawson accepted to join on this project. They soon discovered that the place came with a passive associate, Arthur. He wanted at first 25% of the benefits but Herrmann managed to lower the new associate's part to 1%. Arthur is revealed later to be a mobster under the watch of the undercover detective Jay Halstead. Knowing at first neither his undercover assignment nor his relations with Arthur, Dawson started a romantic relationship with him until he decided to join the Intelligence Unit. In season 4 Dawson saves a boy Louie in a house fire and she wants to foster him, which causes tension between her and Casey. In Season 5, we see them happily enjoying family life together. In the episode "One Hundred", Casey and Dawson get married. Relationships She has a close friendship with her co-worker Leslie Shay. The two have been seen together often and are one another's support both on and off the job. Gabriela often shares what has been deemed 'eye-sex' with Shay and there has been speculation about their feelings for one another. They have acquired the ship name 'Shawson' which is a mash-up of their surnames. This relationship takes a turn in the second season after a traumatic case caused Dawson to "accidentally" blame Shay and it sends her into a self-destructive phase in which she pursues a party-hard woman that she met at a party. Shay stops communicating with Gabriela, and even goes so far as to transfer out of Firehouse 51. However, Dawson tracks down Shay after she spirals into depression after a tough case and they rekindle their friendship. It ends badly after Shay dies during an explosion from a head injury at the scene. She's deeply upset and disturbed by it which isn't initially shown until it's revealed that she's been going to the department's psychologist for a month. She reveals that she told Shay to switch places with her just before the explosion so Shay could get some PIC experience. She feels extremely guilty that if she hadn't told Shay to take her place, she wouldn't have died. Dawson has an huge crush on Matthew Casey. This relationship comes to a semi-climax at her family Christmas party, to which Dawson brings Casey as a 'casual' date. He appears to have shown interest in her only to kiss her on the cheek when she goes to kiss him. Later on, the 2 reconnect and get engaged. They can't get married and try to hide their relationship since Dawson works under Casey as a candidate and she can't be married to the leading Lieutenant. She shares a love of cooking with Peter Mills. The two's relationship slowly declines and Mills appears to develop a hatred on her. The pair share a home cooked meal, supposedly as friends, but it turns into something more. In the 'morning after' scene, Mills says that he won't tell any of their colleagues, because what happened was between them only. They appear to continue the secret relationship, as Gabriela comes to like Mills more and more. Then Gabriela decides it is best if the two come out as a couple. They break up later on when she tells him about the affair between Boden and his mother since she didn't tell him for a long time despite knowing. They break up for good when Dawson is unable to tell him that she doesn't have feelings for Casey. In the Season 3 finale it is revealed that she is pregnant with Casey's baby. In season 4 mid-season finale it is shown Casey and Dawson are engaged and more in love than ever. It was mentioned in 'A Problem House' that Gabby has an Aunt who used to be a mystery shopper, going into bars and restaurants to test their customer services. Season 1 Dawson saves a young girl in a possibly dangerous procedure. Though the procedure succeeds in saving the girl's life, Gabriela gets into legal trouble concerning her level of training and her ability to have performed that procedure safely. A known hot-head, her temper get the best of her and nearly costs her her job. Dawson has a "Wall of Fame" in her kitchen which is seen in the episode It Ain't Easy. This wall features pictures of Mills and her nieces and nephews. Casey seems to be jealous of the picture of Peter so proposes that the two take a picture to put up on the wall of fame. Casey takes his phone out and snaps a shot and the two share a moment soon after the photograph is taken. Gabriela is in a serious accident in the rear of her ambulance with her partner Leslie Shay. The two are injured, but Shay much more severely so. Dawson is distraught and worries for her as she is admitted to hospital while still unconscious. She later visits Shay in the hospital and the two have a short but sweet conversation before being interrupted by Kelly Severide . Memorable Quotes *"If saving a girl's life is a crime, then the wrong damn people are making the rules around here." *"5 min break" (Chief Hatcher to Dawson): "I need you to remember what happened to the best of your ability" (Dawson to Chief Hatcher): "Like what? That I kicked a belligerent jac ass with one foot or two?" (Dawson to Shay): "I'm sleeping with Mills" (S01E14) (Shay to Dawson): "I knew it, you skank you kept it from me this whole time" (S01E14) (Dawson to Shay): "We agreed to keep it cool at work" (S01E14) (Dawson to Shay): ''"Bitch please" (Hermann to Dawson): "I'm going to make a firefighter out of you" (Dawson to Hermann): "That's exactly what I want" (Dawson to Borelli): "I swear to God if we run out of food, I am eating YOU first." (S04E11) Trivia Appearances Image Gallery daw_1.JPG daw_2.JPG daw_3.JPG daw_4.JPG daw_5.JPG Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Paramedics